Love You To Death!
by Veronica101
Summary: When you are in love, it doesn't matter that the guy you like is sort of dead...but it gets even better when, let's say he's a ghost and...oh yeah! You're pretty much the only person who can see him...


**Love You To Death!**

**BASED ON BOOK BY MEG CABOT! MEDIATOR!**

**Sumary: When you are in love, it doesn't matter that the guy you like is sort of dead...but it gets even better when, let's say he's a ghost and...oh yeah! You're pretty much the only person who can see him...**

**Amu's P.O.V**

I sighed in disappointment as I dragged my many suitcases and packagings up the staircase of my new house.

Well...this is it.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as one of my so called step-brothers gave me a half-assed smile and walked away, I bet his dad made him done that... And to think_

"Hmm...what an interesting_"

I looked up to see a lump sitting on my room's built-in window sit.

OH FREAK! What's my stupid annoying step-brother doing in my room_

"Ah...must be the new girl..." The lump sitting near the window looked up and even with the moon casting shadows across his face I could see that he was a fine piece of art work.

He had beautiful royal blue hair being blown by the small wind coming from the window that was opened a crack which caused shadows to dance across his face, his intimidating yet mesmerising dark blue eyes which stared at me full of surprise and yet his facial expression remained calm.

His figure was dressed in a white cotton shirt which was unbuttoned a certain points to show me how toned his body was and he was dressed in black pants, the types where people from the olden days wear and on his feet he had on a pair of leather boots.

Even though I would have thought anyone dressed like that would be not only be total retard but also look totally weird but...it's just the way...the way he comb his hand through his silky fine hair...the way he gave me a crooked yet friendly grin, the way he_

"Honey! DINNER!" I heard my mum call, but her voice was just a distant memory.

I stared at him some more knowing I should really go to dinner, because my mum have told me that my step-father is really strict about the family spending dinner time together, but I just can't seem to tear my gaze away form the guy dressed like he was in the 1860s or something.

The guy who was now no longer intently reading his book was now gazing at me, he was like a extra scoop of ice-cream that you know you shouldn't really have, but you just can't seem to resist the temptation. But this wasn't it, he was not the extra scoop...he was the whole ice-cream.

He gave me a weird look indicating that I must have stood in the doorway of my room looking dumbfounded for quiet a few minnutes.

Clearing my throat I asked in a voice that came out rather high-pitched than I imagined "Excuse me...you're sorta in my room...oh and dinner's ready!"

"You can see me...?" The figure asked in a smooth voice that was melodious and beautiful.

"Uh...yeah..." I replied keeping the urge to roll my eyes a bit, like DUH he's sitting infront of me, I must be blind not to see him.

I waited for him to reply but he just looked at me with his eyebrows raised and his lip curled into a amused yet sweet smile, not wanting any more awkward tention between us I cleared my throat and told him that I'll see him at dinner and hoped down the stairs to my dinning room thinking how hot my step-brother was.

As I plunged myself into a chair at the dinning table I realised it was already full of my mother, my step-dad and my 3 step-brothers. There was definitely no room for the blue haired guy in my room...

I convinced myself it was probably nothing and waited as plates of food were served.

But there was none for the guy up stairs...

"Uh...excuse me guys, but why aren't you serving food enough for the WHOLE family...?"

"Um, honey, this is the whole family..." My mum implied as she stared at me like I had grow 3 heads over dinner.

...

Then truth fell on me like a bolder smashing itself into the ground, he wasn't human...

HE WAS A GHOST!

YEAH! BRILLIANT! THE FRIGGING HOT GUY I THINK I SORTA LIKE IS A FRIGGING GHOST!

**REVIEW! PLZ!**

**V**

**V**


End file.
